It's Been Awhile
by BFBored
Summary: Bella has been married to Jacob for 5 years now and he is proving to not be the husband he started out to be. Being on her own is perfect but what will she think when she meets Edward and she finally begins to find true happiness?
1. Chapter 1

1

"Wow, so what are you going to do?" asked my best friend Alice of almost 10 years.

"I honestly think I'm done Ali". Here we are sitting in one of our favorite restaurants having what I thought would be just our normal night out, but Alice being Alice knew something was wrong. So I just broke down and told her everything. I told her how after 5 years of marriage to Jake that I just wasn't happy anymore and hadn't been for awhile. I told her how I talked to him about it and things would be good for awhile and then go right back to where they were and I was tired of going in the same circle. I felt trapped and I was ready to finally feel free.

Jacob and I were married about 5 years after being friends since I could remember and dating for about 3 years before he proposed. I was ecstatic when he asked and could think of nothing else that I wanted more. And now here we are 5 years later with so much space put between us that we don't even know each other anymore. We tried to work on it, we really did; after all I wasn't going down without saying I tried my best.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I had no idea that things were that bad between you two. Just know that I am here for whatever you need."

"Thanks, I know you are and I might need your help with a place to stay for awhile." The tears were now silently falling down my cheeks as I realized that this is the first time that I had cried over Jake and me in awhile. I had eventually stopped crying over the things that happened because it seemed like I became numb to the hurt or that I expected certain things to happen. But now as I sit here and admit everything out loud to the one person I know will always be there for me the situation just became so real and I realized that this is what I need and what I want to do for _me_.

"Of course Bella, just let me know, the extra room is always open for you. And you know Jazz won't mind a bit, he loves you just as much as I do." Oh yes Jasper. Jasper and Alice had been together forever it seems like. She met him on one of our many outings one night and a local bar. The moment they saw each other it was like the room just stopped and they were the only ones there in the room. That was 2 years ago and they have been inseparable ever since.

I just smiled at her and nodded knowing that the time would come sooner or later; I just had to get the rest of my resolve finalized.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz_

That would be my cell phone ringing and I knew who it would be before I even looked at the screen. It was Jake, of course. It was 10:00 and I wasn't home so he is making his usual phone call to make me feel guilty about still being out while he is at home.

"Hello"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm still at dinner with Alice. Why what's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought you would be home by now." And it begins.

"Oh, well we just finished with everything so I will be leaving here shortly. "

"Mmhm, ok well I guess I will just see you later then."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, just that now you're not going to be home until late and I've already been sitting here for the past 3 hours doing nothing while you've been out having fun."

Wow, seriously? Is it really my problem that he didn't do anything? I only go to dinner with Alice twice a month at most to catch up on things and here he is acting like a five year old who doesn't get enough attention. I think I just finalized the rest of my resolve.

"Whatever, I will be home in about an hour ok?"

"Ya, whatever you say." _Click_

"He just hung up on me! What a jackass!" I angrily threw my phone in my purse ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation.

"Is he mad because you're not home yet? Does he not know us at all?" asked Alice with a small laugh. I gave her a small sad smile in return. "Oh, Bella honey everything will be fine, you'll be fine".

"I know it will be, eventually. I am going to talk to him tomorrow and tell him what I want and get things started. I can't keep doing this anymore. And he probably won't even talk to me when I get home tonight so I'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Alice and I finished talking and paid the bill. After a long hug goodbye we went our separate ways. I pulled into my garage about 45 minutes later and took a deep breath before I went inside. When I stepped through the door I was surprised to say the least to find my husband, at almost 11:00 at night doing the laundry.

"Why are you doing laundry at 11:00 at night?"

"Well, someone has to do it around here and since you obviously don't think you have to I figured I might as well get myself some clean clothes."

This is what I'm talking about, right there. "Obviously don't think you have to". Where does he get this stuff from?

"Ok. Well, I am going to go to bed, so you have fun and don't forget to use a dryer sheet." Jackass, I mentally added.

"Just like that huh? You walk in and decide to go straight to bed with everything that needs to be done around here. "

"What do you mean with _everything _that needs to be done around here? I just cleaned this morning."

"Well it sure doesn't look like it. Did you even plug the vacuum in when you used it?"

This was a new low even for him and I think I would have preferred it if he wouldn't have spoken to me when I got home like I thought would happen. On the other hand though this just helped me realize that I was making the right decision.

"I'm not even going to answer that question. In fact, I am done talking to you right now, so I am going to go to bed; goodnight." And with that I turned around and made my way upstairs knowing full that I would tell him tomorrow no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so I totally forgot to put this on the first chapter, oh well. Anyway this is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle. It's just something that I wanted have a go at and see what happens.

I know you haven't been able to see a lot that has happened between Bella & Jacob but it will come out a little more in this chapter and hopefully you can understand a little bit more of what she has been going through.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do however own three boxes of the Twilight/New Moon Sweethearts.

Chapter 2

I awoke mid morning with a heavy arm draped around me. I don't know what time Jake finally decided to come to bed but as I glanced at the clock I saw that it was now 3:30. Unfortunately the arm wrapped around me offered no comfort and I really needed to move. I slowly slid out of the bed and made way to the bathroom; after taking care of business I quietly made way downstairs. Now that I was fully awake there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep especially since I had to be into the shop in a couple hours. I made my way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee to officially wake me up for the day. Once the coffee was done I poured myself a cup, grabbed my notepad and cell phone and headed out the back patio to sit. I dreamt last night of a new recipe to try I wanted to jot it down before I lost it since I planned on trying it out once I got to the shop.

I was just getting up to get my second cup of coffee when my phone went off signaling that I had a new text message.

_Good Morning sunshine! And yes, I know you are already up at this horrible hour. Just wondering what time you were going to be in; I am bringing breakfast. –Ali_

_Good morning to you too; you know me so well. I will be leaving here in about an hour. See you then. –Bells_

Deciding to forget my second cup of coffee, I made way back upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Not that I needed to look all fancy to go stand in a kitchen and bake for the next 8 hours, but I like to at least feel clean to do so.

Jake was still fast asleep in the bed, so I tried my hardest to be quiet and not wake him up before I left. This was how my mornings went lately; I get up extra early and get ready so I am out the door before he even wakes up. I find myself wanting to spend less and less time with him as possible lately which is why our impending conversation needs to happen sooner than later.

After getting ready I left the house and headed to the one place where I could escape my troubles and get lost for a few hours. This place was the one thing that was truly _mine_ and I took great pride in that fact. The old house turned bakery belonged to my late grandmother and when she passed away this past year I inherited the house along with a hefty inheritance. I hung onto both for awhile not really knowing what to do with it until one day it just hit me and I knew it would be perfect. Alice and I spent the better part of 6 months getting everything ready to open shop. When I told her about my idea she jumped at the opportunity to help, Jake on the other hand was a little less excited. I remember the night I sat down with him to present my business plan with a wide smile on my face. Thinking back on it now, that night seemed to be the beginning of the end.

"_Alright what has you so excited Bells?" Jake asked as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before sitting next to me._

"_I finally figured out what I want to do with Gram's house and the money she left me."_

"_Sell it?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha. No, not sell it. You know how I've always wanted to own my own bakery and we've never really had the money to do it? Well, Gram's house; with a little remodeling and elbow grease would be perfect!" I was so happy as I sat there and waited for his reaction._

"_That's a great idea Bella." Only he didn't sound as happy as I think he wanted to._

"_Well, here look at the business plan I've come up with. And I already talked with Alice and she is going to help me get things together and ready since she has a knack for these kinds of things. Oh, Jake I can't wait, it's going to be so much fun!"_

_We sat there for a few minutes in silence as he looked over my plan and I patiently waited for his reaction. It felt like hours before he was done reading and finally looked up at with an expression I couldn't read._

"_Well, it seems like you already have everything all planned out. How long have you been working on this behind my back?"_

_I flinched at his words that were all of a sudden cold and bitter. "Behind your back? What are talking about Jake? I have been talking about wanting to open my own shop for years now and you knew I already had a tentative business plan ready. I just finalized this one yesterday."_

"_Well, since Alice knew about it first I assume that you talked to her about it awhile ago. And yes I've known that you wanted to do this for awhile now, but I never thought you would actually be able to. I was hoping that you would eventually quit your current job and stay home." And there it is the same argument that always comes up and never really seemed to bother me until now. Jake and I had been married for almost 4 years now and he was ready to have kids and I wasn't. I wanted to have something accomplished in my life first and being that I was only 24 years old I figured we had at least a few more years before we had kids. Jake disagreed with me, but said that he was willing to wait if that's what I wanted. Well, apparently that's not how he felt at all. _

"_Jake we've talked about this so many times now I thought that maybe were finally on the same page. This is my dream, and to actually be able to do it, I can't explain how happy I am right now. Once the shop is up and running for a year or two then we can sit down and discuss having a family, but I need to do this Jake. And I want you to be there for us while I do this."_

"_Do whatever you want to do Bella; you've obviously already made up your mind and you obviously don't need me." And with that he got up and walked away. That was the first night of many that I cried myself to sleep. _

It was almost 5:00 in the morning when I pulled up to my shop and Alice's car was already in the parking lot. She came in to help a couple days a week when things were slow at her design studio. Actually, if I'm being honest she didn't so much as help as talk my ear off and get in the way, but I loved her for it.

"Morning Ali! What did you bring me this morning?"

"Yea, yea, yea morning to you too. How can you be so happy this early in the morning? And to answer your question I brought _you_ one of the breakfast sandwiches you love so much and I brought _me _a gallon of coffee!"

"Ok, first of all I am happy because I get to do what I love for the next 8 hours and second you definitely don't need a gallon of coffee! Oh, and third I love you, now hand over the sandwich."

I walked over and unlocked the back door to the shop flipping on the lights to kitchen as I walked in. I sat down in my office to eat my sandwich while Alice handed me a cup of coffee and sat down across from me.

"So, um, did you talk to him yet?" Alice asked with a small smile.

"No not yet. We kind of got into last night when I got home as was expected and you know I left this morning before he even woke up. I plan on it tonight though after he gets home."

"Good, I think it will be better if you just get it over with. Are you going to go out to dinner so he can't make a scene?"

"I thought about it, but I think that might make matters worse and I would really hate to waste good food by throwing it at him." I said with a small giggle.

"I know, I was joking. Make sure you call me when everything is done so I know that you're ok."

"I will Ali, thanks. Although I might just end up at your door step with my bags packed instead."

"Well, you know that would be fine too." She stood up and gave me hug before turning on her heels and going out to set up the front of the shop. The doors would be opening in less that three hours and I had a lot of work to do.

~*~*~*~

I pulled into the garage just after 5:00 later that evening with butterflies at a constant flutter in my stomach. Jake wasn't home yet, so that was a plus. I walked into the house and went upstairs to shower and change. By the time I got done I could hear Jake downstairs and my stomach immediately starting churning all over again. I stood there and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror remembering why I wanted to do this and reminding myself that we had tried to fix it and this just wasn't going to work anymore. With that final thought I turned around and headed downstairs.

Jake was downstairs watching TV at a volume so low I wondered if he was really watching it at all. He didn't look away from the TV as I walked in and went over to sit in one of the chairs across from him but I could tell he knew I was there.

"Hey." I said it such a small voice even I wasn't sure if I had said anything.

"Hey." He said as he turned off the TV and turned to look at me. He looked sad, almost remorseful as his eyes locked with mine. I had to look away; I didn't want him to be sorry again for the same thing.

"Jake I really need to talk-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"No, Bella its ok you don't need to apologize."

What?! Was he serious? "Well, I am glad you feel that way because I wasn't going to."

"Oh, ok. I need to apologize though. I'm sorry about last night I was just upset and tired from work and I didn't mean to take it out on you." No, not this again. This is what he always does; well it's not going to work this time!

"No Jake, stop!" His eyes flew up to mine and widened at my sudden outburst. "Don't apologize to me, not again for the same thing. I'm tired of hearing your apologies for you to turn around and do it again." I stopped to catch my breath and get control of myself. I did not want to do this by yelling at each other. Jake opened his mouth to speak but I put my hand up to stop him. If I didn't get this out now I might not go through with it.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you, not yell at you. And I need to talk to you, so please listen until I'm done." He nodded his head for me to continue; here goes nothing.

"As you can probably tell I'm not happy and I haven't been for awhile now which if I had to guess you're not either. I love you Jacob I really do, but as much as it hurts the both of us to say this I have to tell you that I'm not _in love_ with you anymore. You know as well as I do that things have been getting worse between us and as soon as they start to get better they just go back to worse. I'm tired of going in the same circle over and over again and I can't keep doing it. I no longer feel upset when we have our arguments; it's almost like I've become numb to them. I feel like you and I are living separate lives while living under the same roof and there is a wall between us that will probably never come down. And I know that I'm partially responsible for that and a lot of other things that have happened between us in the last year and for my part I am sorry." I paused to take a deep breath and rain in my emotions; I did not want to start crying now.

"What are you trying to say Bella?" Jake asked in a defeated tone as if he knew what was coming but didn't want to face it.

"I'm saying…I'm saying that I'm done Jake. I want to be happy again, I want you to be happy again. I want to be on my own and take time to find myself and I'm sorry if that's sounds selfish I really am. I just think that you and I have grown apart and have found ourselves on different paths in life."

He just sat there for a minutes staring at the blank TV, his face blank of all emotion. It was several minutes before he finally turned to look at me. "You're right, that does sound selfish, but if that's what you want Bella. I love you and have always wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. I'm sorry that it's come to this and I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused you. If I'm being honest I guess I've seen things headed this way for awhile I just wish we could have fixed it." He stood up from the couch and tentatively walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Bells. Just let me know what needs to be done and feel free to take whatever you want."

"Take whatever I want?"

"Ya, I'm assuming that you'll move out right?"

I jerked away from his hand that was still resting on my shoulder, "Yes I planned on moving out, but so are you!"

"What? Why? My money is the money that bought this house, so it's technically more mine than it is yours."

Well, that just made this whole talk a little easier to handle. "I do not have the energy for this right now. I will be meeting with a lawyer tomorrow to have the papers drawn up and in those papers I am putting that the house be sold and the profit be split between us. It was just as much my purchase as it was yours." I got up from my chair and went upstairs to pack a bag; I was not staying here tonight.

When I came back downstairs Jake was gone. I walked over to the marker board on the wall by the kitchen where we use to write our notes to each other.

_Jake I am going to stay at Gram's for a couple of nights. Be back at the end of the week to get the rest of my things. -Bella _

And with that I grabbed my bag and looked around the empty house seeing it differently for the first time and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

I pulled my bag out of my car and walked into the shop's back door. I closed the door tightly and locked it behind me and just stood there without turning on the lights. I leaned against the door and slowly sunk to the floor. The reality of what just happened hit me then and I couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down my face. I did it, I really did it. I'm not sure how I was feeling at this exact moment as I sat there crying on kitchen floor. I felt scared, relieved and free all at the same time. I needed to sleep, all these emotions hitting me at the same time was doing no good for any thinking tonight. With a heavy sigh I wiped away my tears and pulled myself up from the floor. I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs to bed.

I awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. My heart was pounding loudly, I was covered in sweat and I was breathing hard. I sat there for a few minutes until my breathing evened out and my heart calmed down. I was dreaming that Jake and I were arguing over something stupid as usual, when all of sudden the room went spinning and when it stopped I was all alone in our empty house. There was nothing, no furniture, no pictures on the wall, nothing. I remember running through the house looking for something and trying to call out for Jake but I couldn't get any sound out of me. Just when I made it up the stairs I stopped dead in my tracks and couldn't move. There was a lone picture hanging on the wall at the end of the hall and it was a picture of someone who I've tried very hard to forget over the years. Just when I was getting ready to walk forward and get a closer look my name was whispered in my ear; it was _his_ voice. That's when I bolted upright in my bed. I haven't had a dream like that in years. Of course I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about _him_ in years though. God, and his voice in my dreams was just like I remembered it to be; smooth, warm, and electrifying. Oh, who am I kidding? That was so long ago, and promised myself I wouldn't think about what ifs. "Stupid dreams" I muttered to myself and glanced at the clock; great 4:00, time to get up anyway. I got out of bed and dragged myself into the shower.

After I was done getting ready I headed downstairs to get my morning coffee and fire up the ovens. I was getting started a whole 30 minutes earlier than normal thanks to spending the night here. I decided to head into my office to check my email and let my mind wake up a little before I attempted baking anything.

I opened up my email account and quickly went through my emails sorting out the junk from the important stuff. I had a few order requests for some up coming birthdays that I quickly replied to and marked the dates in my calendar. I had one email left and it was from one of those online travel booking companies. I only get them because I've booked through them before when Jake and I went to California one year. I thought what the hell and opened up the email to see what the latest and greatest travel deals were.

"Let's see; San Francisco, New York, Las Vegas, Seattle, Aspen, Hawaii" as I read the choices out loud nothing really called out to me. I could always go to Napa for a relaxing wine induced weekend; probably not such a good idea. New York is too busy for me right now, Las Vegas is too crazy, Seattle well that is obviously too close, Aspen is too cold, and Hawaii has my honeymoon written all over it! Definitely not going there right now! I was just about to close the email when I saw a special for European vacations. Hmm, I always wanted to go, but Jake never wanted to. I clicked the link and waited to for the browser to open. I read and looked over everything until I found what I wanted. After I checked my calendar a couple of times I made all the final arrangements and before I could talk myself out of it, I made the reservation.

I can't believe I just did that! I am going to Europe by myself for 7 days, am I crazy? What are my friends going to say? Maybe I should have asked Alice to go with me. No, I needed and wanted to go by myself. Maybe I will ask Alice to come half way through the trip, no that wouldn't work either. Oh well, I am going and that's all that matters right now. I was startled out of mental debate with a loud knock at my back door.

"Good Morning Alice!"

"Morning BB" So we're back to the BB nickname, she hasn't used that one in while. She called that because it was my initials; Bella Black. Before then I was known as BS for Bella Swan; everyone seemed to get a kick out of that one.

"Actually Alice, I believe we will be going back to BS here soon" I said as she walked through the door. She spun around and stared at me.

"What? Really? Does that mean? Wow!"

"Breathe Alice. Yes, really and yes that means that I talked to Jake last night and told him everything and what I wanted."

"Wow, Bella that's great. I'm really proud of you for standing your ground on this. How are you doing?"

"Well, last night after I left the house I came here, cried a little on the kitchen floor. Don't look at me like that Alice, it was near midnight and I was fine, really."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you still should have called me!"

"I would of Ali but I was exhausted and I just needed some time to myself. Besides I knew you would be here first thing in the morning anyway."

"Ok, you're forgiven. Now give me some details."

I spent the next 30 minutes recounting everything for Alice while I started baking today's batch of goods. I had just put the third sheet of tarts in the oven when I remember my trip.

"Oh and Alice, umm, don't get mad at me but I kind of booked myself a little vacation".

She eyed me suspiciously from the countertop where she was perched, "Go on I'm listening".

"Well, I might have booked myself a week's long vacation to Europe this morning". I said this as quickly as possible and waited for Alice's response. I was met with silence, that's a first. I turned around and saw a huge smile across Alice's face. "What?"

"Nothing Bella. I'm just really happy for you knowing that you have always wanted to go and I think that it will be good for to go. Kind of like a "soul searching" trip if you will." She actually used finger quotes when she said "soul searching".

"I couldn't agree with you more Ali". She jumped down from the counter and gave me a huge hug.

"So when are you going?"

"I leave three months from tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. I had initially cleared the week so that Jake and I could go visit his family, but now that things are…what they are I get to use the time for me."

"Three months?" Alice asked calmly, a little too calmly for my liking. She was thinking I could tell by the far off look in her eyes. Then her eyes focused back to me and she had a sly smile on her face.

"What?" I asked a little concerned for well being.

"Nothing, just that we need to do some serious shopping before you leave and I can't wait to get started! What is the first stop on your trip?"

"Um…it's Paris; I will be there for two days and then I go to London for two days and then end in Italy for the final three days." Alice's smile grew big and I could tell there was something more than shopping going through her head. "What are you thinking Alice?"

"Just thinking about the shopping we get to do and the fact that we have a valid excuse to do it!"

"Mmhm, sure. Well, I am free to go any day this week after my morning baking; I have Angela coming in to help out this month in the afternoons and evenings". Angela was great, she only worked part time and only on a rare occasion. She was going to school full time and planning her wedding to her fiancé, Ben.

"Ok, sounds good. How about I pick you up on Friday around noon? We can go grab lunch and then head out to shop."

"Sounds good Ali, I'll be here". With that we hugged goodbye and Alice made her way out to her car.

I headed back inside, checked the timer and went back into my office to grab the phone. I made the phone call I knew I had to make, but still couldn't believe I was doing it.

"Whitlock Law Offices how may I direct your call?" answered the woman on the other end.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Jasper please."

"May I ask whose calling please?"

"Bella Black".

"Is he expecting your call?"

"Yes, maybe not so soon, but he is expecting it".

"Hold one moment please". And then the boring hold music came on. It didn't last very long though as the phone was picked up and I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella! How are you darlin'?"

"I'm…I'm good Jasper how are you?"

"Good, good just fighting the law one day at a time. Now what can I do for you?"

I laughed quietly and immediately felt at ease. Jasper was so easy to talk to and always made me feel comfortable. "Well, I need you officially draw up those papers that we have been talking about and send them off."

I was met with silence and then an "Oh, shit seriously Bells? Ok, no problem I'll have them drawn up first thing this morning and I'll have them delivered this afternoon. You're positive about this?"

"Yes, I'm 110% positive. I told Jake last night that I would have the papers drawn up today and I want to get this over with as soon as possible. You'll probably have to have them served at his work because he won't be home until around 6:00 tonight."

"No problem Bella. I'm assuming you want the same conditions and terms in that we spoke about?"

"Yep, nothing has changed."

"Ok sounds good. I'll give you a call once they are done and on their route to be served."

"Sounds good Jasper, thank you."

"Anytime B, you know I'm here for you. Alice and I both, but I'm here just in case you want someone calmer to talk to."

I laughed out loud at that one, "Mr. Whitlock don't make me tell your wife about that one!"

"You wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't but it's still fun to threaten."

"Yes, real fun Bella, real fun" he grumbled.

"Oh, I was teasing. But hey I got to run my timer just went off."

"Ok, Bells. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. Thanks again Jasper".

"No problem. Bye Bella".

"Bye".

I hung up the phone with deep breath and made way over to the oven. I removed the pans and set them on the counter to cool. Jake is going to flip out when he receives those papers this afternoon.

It was right around 5:00 when my cell phone rang. I was up front with Angel cleaning the display case. "I'll be right back Ang."

"No problem Bella."

_Crap!_ It was Jake's number on my caller id. "Hello?"

"What the hell Bella?"

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_? Tell me why I am standing here in my office with divorce papers in my hand?"

"Because I told you I was having them drawn up today?" There might have been a small amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"I know what you told me! I just didn't think you would actually do it! And then to have them sent to my work? Again I ask what the hell Bella?" He sounded mad, I mean I have seen and heard Jake upset but never full on _mad_ and I have to admit I was a little scared.

"Jake we talked about this last night. You knew it was coming and I'm sorry they came to work, but I have no control over where they deliver things."

"I didn't think you were serious Bella! I mean come on we argue, we make up that's how it works. I just figured I would give you a couple of days and eventually you would come back home to me."

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't this time." My voice was quiet and I felt horrible for hurting Jake, but I had to do this.

"I just can't believe you really went through with it, I mean sure that's what you said you were going to do, but I never thought you would actually follow something through. There has to be a bigger reason for-." He cut himself all of a sudden and sucked in a deep breath. "This is about _him_ isn't it?"

Now I was furious! "Jacob Black you listen to me and you listen to me right now because I want you to hear this loud and clear! Are you listening?"

"Ya, I'm listening," he mumbled.

"Good. What has happened between us has nothing and I mean _nothing_ to do with _him_ do you understand me? This is about you and me and all the shit that I don't care to put up with anymore. I am _done_! I have been for awhile now and I am finally taking a stand! I am sorry for hurting you, trust when I say it is the last thing that I ever wanted to do, but know that you have hurt me too. If there comes a day and we can be friends again so be it, but right now I need to separate myself and work on me. Just know that I really do love you Jake, but unfortunately I'm not _in_ love with you anymore. I'll always have a special place reserved for you and me, but I can't continue on like this anymore. I'm sorry." My last words were spoken as a whisper and it was then that I noticed the tears sliding down my cheeks.

I heard Jake take a shaking breath into the phone before he spoke, "Bella I'm sorry too for what it's worth. I never saw us ending up this way all those years ago and I guess I'm madder at myself for letting it come to this. I'll sign the papers and send them back, and I'll be at the shop for almost the whole weekend if you want to come by the house and get anything."

"Ok, Jake"

"Ok, bye Bella."

"Bye." And then the phone went silent in my ear. I stood there for about 5 minutes numb from the conversation. It was harder than I thought it would be saying goodbye to Jake. I meant what I said I really hope we can be friends again someday, but I know neither one of us are ready for that now.

"Bella? I'm going go to go ahead and lock up and take off-. Oh, sorry Bella is everything ok?" Angela just walked into my office all wide eyed and almost looked scared. Did I really look that bad?

"Oh, I'm fine Ang, thanks; at least I think I will be."

"What to talk about it?"

"No, not really." I said with a nervous laugh. "I just need to process a few things and then I'll be fine. You go ahead and go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Ok, just know that I'm here if you need me Bella."

"Thanks Ang."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Night."

As soon as I heard the door click shut behind Angela I put my head down and my desk and closed my eyes. "It will be ok" I told myself and I felt myself growing very tired.

"Bella." I jolted upright and almost fell out of the very uncomfortable chair I was sitting in. It was the same damn dream as the night before. I rubbed my face with both of my hands and groaned. It was then that I realized I had fallen asleep in my office while sitting at my desk. I glanced at the clock, 4:30, "great, time to start another day."

The next 11 ½ weeks went by fast and for the most part uneventful. Although I kept having that same dream almost every night. I saw the same picture and heard the same velvety smooth voice in my ear. The last dream I had the voice added a few more words to my name, "Bella, I've been waiting for you." It woke me up in a sexual induced sweat and left me wanting. That was the night before last.

I was so busy with completing orders and moving that I didn't really have much time to think about Jake. He signed the papers and the divorce was final a week later. He didn't argue about anything I had put in the agreement and that thankfully helped move things along faster. Now I just had to wait for the house to sell I would finally be done and that would hopefully be happening very soon. There was a younger couple who put in an offer last week, which we accepted and now we were just waiting to make sure everything went through.

Alice and I went shopping again and again to get me ready for my trip. I swear if I bought anything else to take with me I was going to need freightliner to get it all to Europe. This is why I am sitting here in my bedroom sitting on top of my second suitcase while Alice and I try our hardest to get it closed.

"You're going to have to take another one B."

"No way Alice! Two is already one too many and I refuse to take a third! Maybe we can just take out a few things?"

"WHAT? No! Are you crazy, I worked very hard on putting everything together for you. Everything is labeled per city, per time of day, and per occasion. We are not and I repeat NOT removing anything!"

"Ok, ok Ali calm down. I have an idea. I am going to hop up and down on it a couple of times and see if that works."

"Ok. Ready? Go!"

I must have hopped up and down on that stupid thing about fifty times before we finally got it closed.

"That was a lot of work for just one freaking suitcase! I think we deserve a drink."

"Good idea, I'll grab the glasses and you can grab the bottle," Alice said as she skipped off into the kitchen.

"So when do we need to leave Bells?"

"Let's see its 8:30 now? In about an hour."

"Ok that gives enough time for half a glass each."

"Sounds good Ali, pour away."

Alice and I sat there for the next hour talking a remembering the good times. By the time we had to leave I had consumed a glass and half of wine while Alice only had less than half; she was driving after all.

We got the car loaded and we were on our way to the airport. I booked a midnight flight so that I wouldn't have a problem sleeping for the most of the trip and I figured there would be less passengers at this hour. I even splurged and book myself in first class. Of course I wanted to dress comfy in my yoga pants and a t-shirt, but Alice put a heavy foot down on that one. I don't why; I was only flying on an airplane for heaven's sake. So here I am getting my suitcases out of the trunk of Alice's Porche dressed in tight skinny jeans with the fashionable tears on the front, a deep blue low cut long sweater and black boots. She even did my hair and makeup. I swear she thought I was going to fashion week or something. But I had relented and decided it wasn't worth the argument; besides I was going to Europe! Nothing could spoil my good mood.

"Alright Bells, you got everything?"

"Yep, I think I'm good Ali. Thank you so much for all of your help it means the world to me."

"You're welcome! Make sure you call me as soon as you get there and more important than anything else…have fun!"

"I will I promise! I will call you as soon as I get to my hotel."

"Ok, Bella enjoy your flight, it's going to be a long one." Alice had a knowing smirk as she said this and I saw a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. There is definitely something she isn't telling me. We hugged goodbye and I made my way to check in.

The airport was so quiet and calm at this time of night and I loved it. After checking in my bags I went through security and stopped at one of the stores to get a magazine and a bottle of water. By the time I made it to the gate I realized that they had already called the first class passengers to board. I guess I took too much time reading through the magazines. I handed the attendant my ticket and rushed onto the plane. I walked in and walked through first class to my seat when my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move. There sitting in the seat next to mine was the man that has haunted my dreams for the past three months. He looked up at the sound of my arrival and his gorgeous green eyes widened when he saw me standing before him.

"Bella?" And there was the voice that I have heard night after night and have longed to hear in person for the past 5 ½ years.

I felt the tears form in my eyes as I looked back at the man in front of me and finally said his name for the first time after all these years, "Edward?".


End file.
